


School's Out for the Semester!

by laurel_wesley (Wes)



Series: Of Royalty, Rainbows, Thugs, and Vigilantes [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon rewrite (somewhat), Collab between me and my dad, TOTAL OC FIC, side story/doujinshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wes/pseuds/laurel_wesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quickly following the finale of Semester One, KRWN and TIAL are allowed a two week break. No crime fighting, no classes, and only one homework assignment, and yet the break couldn't be more depressing. Arun's still in a coma, with no signs of him waking up anytime soon, and for all KRWN knows, Neta could be in the same condition. Wiley and Reg are still feuding, but what's this? She's staying in the dorms again? Reg is speaking to her? And Arun's tail flicked in his sleep?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	School's Out for the Semester!

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao more like not so quickly amirite lol 
> 
> I have so much drive like
> 
> My salt at RWBY took me from apathetic to I wanna fix everything, and here I am, back at it again in the write vans.
> 
> Hahahaha geddit 
> 
> I'm funny trust me lol 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, HIT THAT COMMENCE BUTTON, SEMESTER ONE'S INTERLUDE IS FUCKIN HERE.

Three days later and Wiley was still sore. The break had started, and it was her first official day of sleeping in, yet she found herself up at her usual seven-thirty and unable to fall asleep again. Usually she would toss pillows at Neta, knowing her partner would be up, but given his condition if she wanted to toss a pillow at him she'd have to get up and go to the infirmary.

That guy with the orange eyes and really messed him up good. Even though Reg was up two days earlier, he wasn't attending classes, Neta was still out cold. He'd taken Isaiah's place on the bed next to Arun, and seeing the two of them next to each other just felt... Sad. Wiley didn't want the others to see that she was panicking internally every day over her two best friends- Arun was in a coma she was pretty sure, and Neta could be the same. KRWN would become KRW, a crow to herald loss and sadness. And TIAL...

She did make herself laugh, realizing that TIL could still be pronounced the same. It was close to ten-forty when she got up. Reg was still asleep, and Kazh was out on a bike ride or something. She'd heard him leave around eight and didn't have it in her to ask.

Wiley got out of bed and went to take a long shower. There were a few other people in the bathroom at the time, but none of them made conversation with her. She took a stall in the far back and let the water rush over her, soaking her hair and fur. The warmth washed the soreness out for a little while, but it didn't wash away her glum mood or the sad thoughts.

She emerged almost forty minutes later, dried her hair and tied it up. She pulled on her clothes and went back to her room, taking her time to walk back so she could brood over her friends more.

Friends... She hadn't really had any good friends until Beacon. As she'd come to know them, she realized that her defenses were misplaced. She wanted to come to Beacon to learn to socialize, why was she still putting up walls?

Arun and Kazh had been the first two she'd really let her guard down to, and after that, making friends with Neta, Lilac, Isaiah, and Tristan came easily. Even team ORNJ was pretty close with her, which had only come about even more after she'd started fighting with Reg.

Reg... The only one she couldn't really make friends with. Neta and Arun lying on those beds like they would sleep forever, really made her think. Maybe she should try to befriend him, even if he was racist and hated her... But she could teach him about things, educate him and open his eyes- he must have been taught racism against Faunus somewhere, and it could be up to her to help him unlearn it. Wiley's Freedom Fighters couldn't go around with an attitude like her current one, if she wanted to change minds, she'd have to start with one at a time.

She finally stopped outside her team's dorm, and taking a meditative breath, pushed the door open. With an extravagant hand flourish, she proclaimed to all listening, "Reginald Alexander Aegeon III, I, Wiley O'Syrah, hereby proclaim--"

"Reg is out right now," Kazh grinned at her, waving. She deflated immediately.

"Oh. It's you."

"What do you mean, 'oh it's me?' Don't you mean, 'oh! Kazh Azure Yule, my best, most supportive and charismatic friend! It is I, Wiley O'Syrah, your best, most powerful and inquisitive friend, who has returned!'" Kazh pranced around the room with full theatrics, turning a grin on her as she closed the door. She chuckled at him, hiding it behind her hand.

"Sure, okay. I did mean that." Wiley conceded. She closed the door and crossed the room, sitting on her bed.

“Where did he go anyway?”

“Training,” Kazh answered with a grin. “Wanna come into town with me today? I need to get Kona repaired before the break ends.”

“Sure,” Wiley huffed with a shrug. It would be good to get out some.

“Great. Let’s get brunch too, I’m hungry and the cafeteria doesn’t have waffles.”

* * *

Reg was indeed training, sparring with an imaginary partner. Sweat ran down his skin, his hair clinging to his forehead as she slashed and stabbed at the air in front of him. He was sore and aching, his head hurt, but he wasn’t going to stop.

Memories of being with Giselle were still plaguing him. He definitely didn’t expect to be over her in three days, but the wound was still raw and open- every time he thought about her, her small pouty lips, those bright eyes and long lashes, her jubilant laugh, it made him remember that she used him and felt nothing. That she was associated with the White Fang and THUG.

His eyes narrowed further and he threw a punch instead of a slash, finally stopping his onslaught. His chest was heaving from the effort of the workout, body shaking as he calmed down. He pressed his palms against his eyes and just breathed, mentally scolding himself for being so stupid.

With another deep sigh, Reg removed his hands from his face and exited the training room. He needed a shower.

As he headed back to the dorm, he wasn’t expecting to run into Kazh and Wiley on the way. Eyes widening a bit, he looked away, trying not to make eye contact with them.

“Oh. Reggie, hey,” Kazh said, giving him a small wave. He was carrying Kona over his shoulder, Wiley walking next to him. She said nothing biting, but didn’t say hi to him either.

“Hello, Kazh,” Reg answered, rubbing at the back of his head. They walked towards each other awkwardly in silence in the middle of the hallway. He thought they were going to walk past him, but Kazh stopped in front of him, looking down at him. Reg expected to be reprimanded or scolded for something. He figured he would be considering his behavior. He definitely wasn’t expecting Kazh to smile at him.

“We’re going out for breakfast, wanna come?”

“Breakfast?” Reg asked, looking up.

“Well, brunch, really. Why don’t you go take a quick shower and change? There’s a little bit of time until the next Helicarrier leaves. We’re getting waffles.”

Like waffles was supposed to persuade him. But… Reg figured some time out would be good for him, and it was their first day of break, why not start it off with a bang or something.

“Alright. I’ll meet you at the docking site,” Reg agreed, and brushed passed them to shower and change.

* * *

They arrived at Vale with little trouble and mostly silence. Waffles wasn’t the first order of duty, but Wiley was alright with that because Kazh’s bike was important too.

They found a shop that was offering to fix it up for about $150, which was apparently one of the cheaper places. Kazh could afford it and that was perfect, because he really needed his bike to fight and get around. Some small fixes he could do but he couldn’t fix a frame. Wiley had been carrying blueprints for him on the way, and she handed them over to the man behind the desk; Kazh explained the problems and some small discrepancies between the blueprints and actual thing, but as long as the mechanism to switch was fixed it would be fine. After a few more minutes of talking and Kazh paying up, the three left the shop.

“Well, it’s gonna be hard to get around without her for five days…” Kazh lamented, pretending to wipe away a tear. “I already miss my baby girl…”

“Five days will pass before you know it,” Reg commented, voice quiet. There was a beat of silence, before Kazh looked at him and said, “Yeah. You’re right.”

His smile was a little unsettling. Reg couldn’t help but feel like he was still angry. He wouldn’t blame him for it, really.

Their leader took them to a little cafe, run by a sweet old man in a red apron. The shop was mostly empty as it closed at one, giving them about an hour and a half to order and eat. There was no rush either, since they were on break- it felt good to have some stress-free time off. They really needed it.

“Ooohh I want plain waffles with mixed fruit and powdered sugar on top,” Kazh said, examining the menu and kicking his feet slightly. The soles of his shoes scraped the tile floor, squeaking gently.

“I’ll trade you a bite of whatever I get,” Wiley bargained, looking over the top of her menu.

“Deal,” Kazh agreed. “What are you gonna get anyway?”

“Dunno. I think I may get chorizo though,” she answered, one of her ears flicking curiously. “I like the taste of it in omelets.”

“That sounds really good, you should get it.”

“The one with sour cream and avocado sounds amazing.”

“You should get it, Wiley.”

“I’m gonna get it Kazh.”

They looked at each other for a moment, deadly serious, before bursting out into giggles.

“I’m getting it,” she repeated, glancing over at her other teammate. Kazh watched curiously, he figured she was going to ask the same question as him, and was proud of her for starting to take the steps.

“So…” She started, glancing sidelong at Reg. “What are you gonna get?”

He blinked a few times, surprised, then said, “pancake stack, with eggs, bacon, and toast.”

“Sounds like a treat,” Wiley answered, still not looking at him as she closed her menu.

“I’ll trade some fruit for some bacon,” Kazh offered, reclining casually in his char, legs crossed in a figure four. Wiley and Reg sat across from him, next to each other, both sitting straight. Though it was clear they were both tense, Wiley was much more relaxed than Reg was.

“Sure. Wiley, would you like my leftovers?”

“If you have any I’ll take them.”

This felt normal. The events of the last week was definitely still looming over them, but at least they were talking. It was… Almost reminiscent of that first night in the dorms. Kazh glanced at the chair next to him, smile becoming a frown. He missed Neta, worried if he was alright.

Wiley looked up at him, then to the chair and frowned as well. She felt the same things as Kazh, she just wanted her partner to be okay. Reg looked between them and the empty chair, a frown across his face as well. Neta’s condition was his fault, if he hadn’t been so stupid and careless, Neta would be awake and getting waffles with them on the first day of break like every other team probably did-

“Are you ready to order?” Shopkeep-chan interrupted their thoughts, making them all look up at him. Kazh looked at his teammates, then shook his head and laughed.

“Yeah, I think we’re ready.”

* * *

Eating wasn’t a silent affair. Between Wiley and Kazh taking pictures of their food and chatting the entire time, Reg felt like he was merely watching a movie, not being part of it. He wanted to join them, but he wasn’t sure how. If he did, he wouldn’t know what to say anyway, so he just listened to the two chatter.

After brunch, they decided to just go back to school. Wiley didn’t feel like walking, and Kazh wanted to check up on Neta since he hadn’t that morning. So they did just that, arriving back at just after 12:30.

Kazh and Wiley immediately went to the infirmary, while Reg excused himself. He felt guilty. He wanted to check on Neta too, but he couldn’t manage it just yet. He blamed himself, felt terribly about it, and couldn’t bring himself to face Neta with his team. He escaped back to the dorm, searching for something to distract him.

* * *

 

Tristan sat next to Arun’s bed, to his right so he could look over both his teammate and Neta. He couldn’t sleep in the infirmary anymore, but he’d spend a little time there every day to see if something changed. Arun had been asleep for three days, though the bandages had been removed from his head and his wound had outwardly healed. Tristan wondered why Arun hadn’t been taken to a hospital yet but hadn’t asked about it- he really thought he should have, or maybe had Isaiah or Lilac ask for him. 

Looking up to Neta, he wondered what happened to him as well. He hadn’t been out for nearly as long, and he wasn’t unmoving either. Likely what happened to Arun was much worse. But what even _did_ happen? Isaiah and Lilac couldn’t remember, and the only person he could ask for more information, Reg, didn’t want to speak with him. He supposed Wiley or Kazh may know, but…

Speak of the devil, the two in question pushed the door to the infirmary open and walked in. They passed a wave to the active nurse and went over to Tristan’s side. 

“Hey there, Bae NO. 2,” Kazh greeted with a grin, however it seemed more forced than usual, a parody of his usual bright expression. 

“Hey, Kazh, Wiley,” Tristan responded, looking up at them, then back at Arun. 

“Still not awake, huh…” Wiley mumbled quietly, looking him over. He looked so still and peaceful, almost dead- it was hard to see considering his usual bouncy personality. She frowned deeply at Arun’s still body, a sad expression on her face as she looked at his temple. 

“The wound’s gone,” she noted, not quite sure what to make of it. 

“Yeah, it healed two days ago apparently, the nurse said that it was his Aura but…” Tristan explained, looking to Wiley when she placed her hand over her mouth. 

“But that’s not right, he said he couldn’t control it…” She told him, eyebrows furrowing. “But maybe… What if…” 

When she didn’t finish, Kazh picked up the dropped sentence, “What if a traumatic injury triggered it? He may be able to activate it now, even if he can’t control it.” 

“Well he did tell me once that he managed to form a flimsy shield, so maybe you’re right,” Wiley agreed, smiles crossing her’s and Tristan’s faces. 

“It was in him all along,” Tristan said fondly, chuckling and patting Arun’s arm. The happy moment passed quickly, as Tristan pulled away and continued, “It’s terrible that _this_ was the way he had to figure it out.” 

“Yeah…” Kazh agreed, shaking Tristan’s shoulder lightly. “I’m sorry. I’m sure he’ll wake up though.” 

“I hope so.” 

“What about Neta?” Wiley asked, looking up to her partner. 

The green-haired boy was still asleep, but he had shifted again. Tristan told them that he hadn’t gotten up, and only started moving as of the day before, but otherwise the nurse said he was alright and must have been suffering some form of shock. Tristan assumed he was just exhausted and overslept, but sleeping for three days did kind of push it. 

“He also suffered a head injury, probably a concussion, I wonder if that has something to do with it,” Kazh told him. 

“He’s moving though, so he should be-“ Wiley stopped talking immediately, sucking in a breath. She rushed to Neta’s bedside immediately, shaking his arm. 

“Neta? Neta, hey, are you awake?” 

“Nngh…” Neta groaned and reached up to rub his forehead. Wiley’s eyes widened, a smile spreading across her face as she turned to usher Kazh and Tristan over. 

“He’s up!” 

“What happened to me…?” 

“We’re not too sure,” Tristan told him, smiling down at his friend. “Glad to see you up, buddy.” 

Neta smiled, not getting even a second of peace before Kazh and Wiley were on him, hugging and shaking him less gently than they probably should have. He was a little unsteady with his words but seemed to have collected himself and remembered everything, much their relief. Tristan watched the other team with a smile for a little while, eventually turning away to look at his own teammate. 

“You’re gonna be okay too, right?” he whispered, taking Arun’s hand and squeezing. 

It was a small gesture that made Tristan’s eyes widen exponentially, but as if in answer Arun’s tail flicked. 

* * *

 

When Tristan alerted Wiley and Kazh, word spread to the rest of the KRWN and TIAL members so quickly that they were in the infirmary practically before the messages finished sending. Reg was last in, but Lilac and Isaiah burst through the door and ran to Arun’s side, leaning over the bed. 

“He’s awake?” Lilac asked, excited and anxious at the same time. 

“Not- Not yet. But his tail flicked. I think he’s coming around,” Tristan told her, grinning. 

“That’s good. Great. He’ll be up in no time,” Isaiah stated with utmost certainty, squeezing her partner’s hand. She looked away from him after a moment to Neta. 

He still seemed a little bit out of it, drowse from three days of rest, but he was otherwise fine. Fully coherent, could remember everything, and had the urge to play the cello for them. Kazh didn’t let him on account that they didn’t have a cello, but promised to take him into town to rent him one some time. 

“So am I able to go back to the dorm soon then? These beds aren’t exactly the most comfortable,” Neta said with a small smile. 

“I’ll ask the nurse to get you cleared today, I’m sure there’ll be no problem. Can you walk?” Kazh asked, offering a hand. 

Neta took it and crawled out of bed. He was unsteady on his feet for a second before righting himself and taking some experimental steps. 

“Yup, I’m fine. A little hungry though, what’s for dinner?” 

“Lunch just finished,” Reg told him, shaking his head. “And we just ate.” 

“Let’s get dinner together, guys,” Lilac suggested. 

“That sounds like a great idea,” Neta agreed, nodding. He then looked to Arun. 

“How… How is he?” 

“We don’t know,” Tristan sighed, standing from his spot and going over to hug Neta as well. “I’m just glad at least one of you is up. He’ll be up soon too, I know it. He has to be.” 

The room fell silent, everyone looking to Arun’s bed. Neta took a few seconds to return Tristan’s hug, patting his back and muttering an agreement. Lilac squeezed Arun’s hand again, while Wiley and Kazh joined Neta in patting Tristan’s back. 

“It’s gonna be alright. His tail moved. He’s gonna be okay,” they soothed. Tristan nodded, he _had_ to agree with them. If he lost hope he was sure it would all be over. 

After a little while he pulled away with a sniff and wiped his eyes. He only shed a few tears, but it was still enough to make them worry. 

“Tristan? Are you alright?” Lilac asked him quietly. 

“Yeah, just a little overwhelmed. I’ll be alright. Are you two doing alright?” 

“I’m fine, I’m glad that we’re on break,” Lilac answered. Isaiah nodded in agreement. 

“”Uh, so I overheard some talk about exchange students coming from other schools, and I had a thought about things we can do on break…” 

They drifted back into normal conversation. Eventually KRWN left the room, leaving TIAL alone. They chatted like things were normal, passing bright smiles and long hugs to each other when Arun’s tail flicked again.

* * *

“Hey, Reg? Can I talk to you?” 

Kazh, Neta, and Reg stopped walking and turned to look at Wiley. She looked quite serious, though relaxed, a strong determination in her eyes. 

“What about?” He asked, turning to face her. 

Kazh and Neta passed a look to each other, then looked at their teammates. They were both surprised that Wiley was dropping her pride to talk to Reg first, even after Kazh had heard from Ozpind she wanted Reg to leave… Still, these were steps, so he and Neta silently agreed to sit back and watch, only intervening if needed. 

“That girl. And what happened,” Wiley answered, not faltering in the least. 

Reg narrowed his eyes, then sighed, rubbing his head. He and Giselle had officially broken up, probably, so there was no use in being angry about it. He agreed, “Yes?”

“Why did you trust some girl you’d just met more than us?” 

The tension in the air became almost visibly thicker. Reg stiffened, and Wiley just looked on, strong posture and clenched fists demanding answers. Reg didn’t know if he even had a concrete answer for her, he wasn’t sure himself why he got involved with Giselle and her group. 

“I didn’t- I mean, at the time, I didn’t know what kind of person she was,” Reg defended, feeling lame as he couldn’t look her in the eyes. “Besides, I didn’t trust her much…” 

She visibly bristled, growling in the back of her throat, but after a second she returned to being calm. “You were dating her, you _trusted_ her, enough to put yourself in her hands, don’t deny it.” 

“I- I couldn’t help it! She was having my memories washed, if I’d realized-“ 

“But you did, didn’t you! You knew she was bad news from the start, that she was manipulating you!” 

“I didn’t! I- I thought she was just some girl,” Reg stopped talking then and turned away from her, brushing past Kazh and Neta as he started walking back to the dorms. 

“Hey! Where are you going!” Wiley yelled after him. 

“I’m going back to the dorm, you won’t get it even if I explain,” Reg hissed, shaking his head. 

Wiley bit her lip, then barked out, “I’m still angry at you for the White Fang thing!” 

Reg stopped walking, then abruptly turned to shoot a glare at her. “So is this about forgiveness then?” 

“Yes. I want an apology from you,” she demanded, crossing her arms and leaning back. 

“Why should I be the one apologizing when you’re the one in an extremist group?” 

“Because you’re racist, stereotyping me, and haven’t even bothered to hear my side of the story. And I’m pretty sure the because you have a soft spot for your ex you’d be willing to forgive her more than you are to forgive me, isn’t that right?” 

Reg didn’t answer. He couldn’t because she was right. Thankfully for him, she just kept on talking. 

“Yes, I’m a Faunus, and yes, I’m part of the White Fang, but I’m here now, aren’t I? Am I causing trouble? Am I starting riots? Am I doing anything that you hate the White Fang for? No. And none of the other Faunus here are either. We’re here to learn how to hunt, and I know for a fact I’m not going to take what I learn here to hurt people. So I want you to apologize for talking crap about Arun and I, and I want you to put a little more trust in me and your teammates because we’re not backstabbers like that girl you were dating.” 

Reg was silent for a long time. It was tense and electric, lasting for moments where they all were sure no one was breathing. Then Reg let out an exhale, and at least two small ones followed, and finally turned back around. 

“I suppose you’re right. But I don’t think you’ve earned my trust yet, and won’t until you’re not part of the White Fang any longer,” he told her, red eyes narrowed. 

She looked at him, eyes wide, clearly not receiving the answer she wanted from him. She grit her teeth, spitting, “We saved your life from those people- I helped _find_ you for Dust’s sake, are you’re still saying you don’t trust me? What about them? Do you trust Kazh and Neta?” 

“I trust-“ He looked to them and saw their upset and disappointed faces, couldn’t deny that while he probably trusted them deep down, outwardly he didn’t want to admit it yet. 

“If you trust them over me, I know you’re even more superficial than you made yourself out to be. I can’t believe you.” Wiley shook her head, starting to walk forward, wholly intending to just ignore him and keep going, to end the conversation right there. 

“I do trust them- While I thank you for saving my life, as long as I know you could be engaging in terroristic acts without us knowing I can’t—“ 

The bite of her slap registered in his cheek before anything else did. Kazh and Neta both gasped, Neta calling Wiley’s name out over the sound her her palm connecting with his cheek. She spared him barely a second of a glance more before disappearing, speed walking down the hall until she was out of sight from them. 

Neta looked after her, then to Kazh, then Reg. Neither other member said anything about it. If Reg was wholly honest, maybe he deserved that. 

* * *

 

Wiley wanted to be alone. She didn’t want to be in the dorm, she didn’t want to go to the cafeteria or library, she didn’t want to visit ORNJ or go back to the infirmary either. She wished she could get to a roof or somewhere high, but didn’t have an idea how to do that around Beacon. Instead, she took to wandering the school grounds. 

Most of the students had gone home to visit their parents for a couple days, and if they hadn’t they were still staying in their dorms or were exploring Vale. Since they were gone, that left Wiley with a lot of open space to traverse and think. 

She felt justified, but she didn’t feel better. Above all that she wanted, she wanted Reg to understand her, and to trust her- she wanted him to hate her for something other than her red, pointed ears and slit pupils if he was going to hate her for anything. She wished that he would give Arun a chance, she hated how Reg had assumed Arun was part of the White Fang for defending her and came to dislike the boy because of it. 

She wondered how he’d react to Kazh being a Faunus. 

A cold breeze swept over her, making her shiver even in her sweater. Whatever Reg’s reaction would be, she didn’t want to find out. 

A ring from her scroll snapped her out of her thoughts. She jumped, the sudden stark noise in the crisp silence startling her. As she pulled it out and looked at the screen, she wrinkled her nose. 

‘Winona JL O’Syrah’ read the contact, a picture of an older, purple-hair and eared coyote Faunus on the screen. With bright green round eyes, a sharp nose and chin, straight hair, and soft cheeks, she looked to be an older version of Wiley, though one with more stress lines and tiredness to her features. 

 _So she finally got a phone,_ Wiley thought to herself, staring at the screen until it displayed ‘missed call.’

* * *

“She’s not doing anything with them,” Kazh defended Wiley as soon as they got back to the dorms. 

“How can we be sure?” Reg demanded of him, hands out and feet shoulder-width apart. 

“She told me herself, when you ran off the first time we went to Vale. She told me that she wouldn’t go to any more protests or do any work for them,” Kazh explained, hands on his hips and head taunted. 

“How can you be sure she won’t?” 

“I _trust_ her, because she’s my teammate. If Wiley says she won’t go, she won’t go.” 

“That’s what Giselle told me too- and look at what that got us. If she’s part of that organization, we can’t trust her, she could be lying to us.” 

Kazh opened his eyes, looked at Reg, then took a step forward. Taking both his shoulders, he shook Reg gently and made him look up at him. 

“Look, Reg, I know you’re still reeling, and I don’t expect you to get over it immediately. But Wiley and Giselle aren’t anything alike. Wiley’s not going to betray us- betray _you_ \- like Giselle did. Just give her a chance, alright? Please.” 

Reg was silent for a long time, but he didn’t push Kazh away. After a while, he breathed a sigh, slumping. Kazh was right, he supposed, Wiley hadn’t done anything yet to make him distrust her. Still, he didn’t want to have her turn on him like Giselle had, like the White Fang and other Faunus associated with them were so prone to doing. His gut wasn’t telling him that she was bad news, but he could never be too safe, could never be too cautious. 

“If this comes back to bite you, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Reg told him with a sincere look in his eyes. “But I guess I’ll give her a chance.” 

“Don’t say _I_ didn’t warn you,” Kazh responded with a grin, releasing Reg. 

* * *

 Tristan, Isaiah, and Lilac got separated in line for dinner for the first time in over a month. It took Isaiah a few moments to find her two teammates, but eventually they did and sat together. 

“Let’s go get lunch in Vale tomorrow,” Tristan offered. 

“We should do a little shopping while we’re there, I’d love to find a pet store to get things for Minnie,” Lilac agreed, picking some food off of her plate with her fork and popping it into her mouth. 

“I want to get some things as well, mostly bathroom products,” Isaiah said with a chuckle. 

“Sounds like a good plan, I need new shampoo soon anyway,” Tristan laughed, munching away at a biscuit. With his mouth full, he mumbled, “Let’s do some shopping before we eat then, since the stores won’t be crowded.” 

“Good plan, mind if we tag along?” 

TIAL’s members looked up to see KRWN starting to sit down next to them. Neta, the one who had spoken, sat next to Tristan, with Reg next to him, and Wiley and Kazh across. 

“No problem, come right along,” Tristan nodded, looking at Neta. “You look really different with your hair down.” 

“Do I really? I forgot to grab my headband,” Neta chuckled, sipping his drink before starting to eat. 

“It’s not a bad different, have you thought of growing your hair out?” Wiley asked, starting in on her own food. 

“Growing his hair out? I can’t see him with long hair,” Lilac said, shaking her head. 

“Didn’t you have longer hair when you were younger?” Isaiah asked him, pushing her glasses up. 

“Did I…? Oh, right, yeah, but it wasn’t much longer than this,” Neta answered. 

Around a mouthful of food, Kazh said, “Imagining you with long hair is just… Strange. I can’t see it.” 

“I’m just trying to imagine you with my hairstyle,” Tristan told him. “Not working.” 

“Oh, wait wait, imagine him with mine,” Wiley interjected. She and Tristan both squinted, then laughed together at the mental image. 

“That’s too much,” Kazh told them, shaking his head. “How about me with Wiley’s hair though? That would be dashing, don’t you think?”

Neta laughed then, grinning at all of them, and for a moment they were washed with a feeling of joyful relief while they joked about who with who’s hair. One of their friends was alive and well, laughing with them over dinner like every previous day of their first semester had been. It was great, it felt natural, and it lifted weight off their chests to see their friend alive and eating with them. 

“Maybe I should try growing it out again sometime,” Neta joked, taking another bite of his food. “We’ll see how it turns out.” 

“Oh, gross, you just spit on me!” Wiley suddenly exclaimed, brushing her thumb across her cheek. 

“Did I? Sorry,” Neta apologized, waving a hand at her. “You should have dodged it.” 

“Oh, already back to wisecracking, huh, buddy,” Wiley huffed. There was a swish under the table, then a woosh followed by Neta squeaking in surprise and shoving his shirt down. The cold breeze blown over his stomach made him shiver, to which Wiley pointed and laughed. 

“That was cold! Hey, don’t laugh at me!” 

“You should have dodged!” She retorted with a wide smile. 

“Dodge this!” He barked, and used his fork to make a grab for something on her plate. In her surprise she was slow to react and couldn’t stop him from taking it, resulting in her trying to go for something off his plate and vice versa until Kazh was forcing them to calm down. 

“I think this calls for a round three, doesn’t it,” she said with a grin. “When you’re cleared to be active again, that is.” 

“I’m down for a rematch. It’ll be the first fight in Goodwitch’s class next semester!” Neta exclaimed, clenching his fists. 

“You’re on!” Wiley challenged with a grin, eager to prove herself better again. 

“Well the table is no place for a spar you two, so eat your food before we get kicked out,” Lilac scolded them playfully. It was obvious she was eyeing Tristan and Isaiah’s plates though, trying to decide when to go in for the kill. 

“You two better not do this at lunch tomorrow,” Tristan told them with a wave of his finger. 

“You heard them, no starting trouble,” Kazh said. 

“No promises,” Wiley answered, taking a large bite of food and chewing thoroughly. 

Reg watched them with a feigned indifference, lost in thought. He… Supposed Kazh was right, Wiley really wasn’t causing any trouble, with how she joked with them and how she really did seem to be at Beacon to learn to hunt and help people. 

He remembered how distressed she’d sounded when she’d said that her family was constantly being relocated, and that she was only working with the White Fang because they were actually protesting. Subject to circumstance… How could he blame her for that, really? He wondered why he’d never taken the time to think about her perspective. 

That night, when they’d returned from dinner and all crawled into bed for the night, Reg lay awake, considering Wiley’s involvement with the White Fang and her reasoning. He formulated a perfect apology in his head that he would give her in the morning. 

* * *

Long story short, he slept in and had to wait until she got back with the rest of the teams. 'Why _am I like this_ ,' was all he could think to himself as he worked on the one homework assignment he had. 

* * *

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Reg demanded of Kazh. 

“Oh believe me, we tried, but you were out like a log,” Tristan shook his head. 

“I had important things to talk to Wiley about. You should have pushed me off the bed!” 

“Nah way, bro, I’m not _that_ mean. Don’t worry, you can go talk to her now.”

Reg sighed. “You’re right. Thank you. For trying at least.” 

“What was that? A thanks from my older brother? To me? Maybe _I’m_ still asleep and this is some dream,” Tristan teased with a grin, laughing when Reg gently punched his shoulder. 

“Silence, I say that all the time. Just actually wake me up next time,” Reg huffed, brushing past his brother. 

“Actually wake up next time!” Tristan laughed after him, waving. His grin dropped to a small smile when Reg turned the corner. Tristan had a feeling things would go alright- at least, he hoped they did. 

The two had been outside of the dorms, so Reg decided a good place to hold an important conversation would be outside, wouldn’t it? He shot Wiley a text to inquire where she was and that he wanted to talk to her, then instructed her to meet him by the statue in the front of the school. He made his way in that direction, tucking his phone away, and waited in nervous anticipation. 

No less than ten minutes passed before she saw him. Other students were gathering and meeting there as well, or just leaving, so neither stuck out like sore thumbs. Still, to anyone who knew them, it was something important, a single lamp shining bright in the darkness. 

“Yeah?” Was Wiley’s first word. 

“I… Wanted to apologize,” Reg sighed, turning to face her. He met her eyes to show his sincerity. This wouldn’t work otherwise, he knew that. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

“I considered your side of the story more. I was wrong to say such insulting things about you and Arun both- As much as I disagree with the White Fang and their ways, I understand that you had no choice.” 

“I’m glad you did some serious thinking with that bird brain of yours,” Wiley snorted, shifting her weight and rapping her knuckles against his forehead. “Took you long enough too, I was getting ready to force you to apologize myself.” 

“I suppose I had some pride I had to swallow first,” Reg responded, swatting at her hand. “Still-“ 

“ _Still,_ ” Wiley interrupted, withdrawing her hand. “I need to at least chew you out for that girlfriend of yours. I’m a little more than miffed that you wouldn’t trust me or Arun as Faunus, yet you’d trust her. If you didn’t know I won’t fault you, but if you did, I’m not going to hold anything back.” 

“She was a Faunus?” Reg asked, brows furrowing. That was indeed news to him. 

“Good, you didn’t know, I’m glad that it had nothing to do with it,” Wiley sighed, tilting her head back. After a moment, green eyes were trained on him again. 

“I’m glad you came around. Thank you for looking at my perspective, it means a lot to me that you’ve come to understand it more. I look forward to working with you in the future, Mr. I Don’t Want To Be Your Partner.” Wiley held out her hand to him. Reg gripped her hand and gave her a firm two shakes, shaking his head at her teasing. 

“I hope we can move forward together then, as teammates and as… As friends.” 

She smiled then, genuine and bright, but it was gone as soon as it came. With a huff of laughter, she snatched her hand back and waved it at him, green eyes sparkling with mirth. 

“We should go tell Kazh and Neta we’ve made up. And then let’s go check on Arun. I have a feeling something good is going to happen today.”

* * *

His tail was flicking more than ever. Isaiah sat next to Arun’s bed, hands clasped tightly together in some form of a prayer, wishing that this was it, he would wake up and be alive and well and smile at her like the bright little ball of energy he was. 

Tristan and Lilac were working together in the sparring room, but all three had their phones with them in case anything happened. They’d started coming either all together or in shifts to check on Arun, since he’d shown promise of waking up soon and they didn’t want to miss him. They couldn’t afford to miss him, not after all of this. Isaiah still couldn’t get the memories of THUG out of her head, and though part of her wished that Arun would somehow forget, a much larger part of her wanted him to wake up without amnesia or any other brain damage at all. 

She sucked in a breath and looked up, opening her eyes. Pushing up her glasses, she turned back to Arun again, watching his face carefully. Her eyes darted around, panic rising in her when his tail settled down on the bed, and for a moment she feared they’d really lost him. 

Then his fists clenched, he sluggishly turned his head back and forth, and cracked his eyes to look up at her. 

“Issy? What happened?” He slurred out, his grip weak when she took his hand and held it. 

“A lot. You went down when we were searching for Reginald, do you remember?” 

“Yeah… That guy, with the scar…” 

“Mmhmm, it was him and someone else. What else do you remember?” 

“Everything. And getting hit, and I… I think it was my Aura that saved me, my dreams were so vivid…” 

“Want to tell me what happened?” 

“Can you help me sit up? I’m tired of laying around…” Arun grinned a tired grin at her, and it almost brought tears to her eyes to see him smile. 

She helped him sit, taking it slow, and he told her about what he saw. Events from his past were played back in slow motion for him, or sometimes too fast to catch. He saw his parents and his home, the savanna surrounding him and the forest off to the east. He saw his childhood friend, a girl named Euria who was another Faunus he used to climb the sparse trees with. He remembered his time in Pre-com and making his weapons, and so much more. 

“It was like my life was flashing before my eyes, and the colors were so bright and vivid it almost hurt. Red was the most vibrant. I kept seeing random whips of it swirling in each of my dreams. That’s why I think my Aura saved me. But I can’t use my Aura, at least not well- that’s crazy, right?” Arun asked. 

Isaiah nodded at him, reaching over to ruffle his hair. He didn’t shy away from the touch, instead laughing at her for it. 

“That is. I wonder how you were able to use it, or if it was just something subconscious. Anyway, we should tell the others.” 

“Yeah. I wanna see everyone, how long have I been out?”

* * *

 Lilac hadn’t seen this many people shed tears since she left the orphanage for Beacon. She herself even cried, hugging Arun the tightest of anyone there- well, maybe not the _tightest,_ but she was sure she was up there. 

“It’s so good to have you back,” she told Arun as Minnie curled up in his lap for scratchies from him. 

“I’m so glad to be back!” Arun laughed, obliging the little grimm. 

“I thought we were going to lose you,” Tristan said, sitting on Arun’s left, the other side of Isaiah and Lilac. “You have no idea how relieved I am you’re alright.” 

“Thanks, guys,” Arun responded, passing them all smiles. He had a soft smile across his face, eyes wet with emotions he didn’t have enough words for. “I’m so glad I- I’m so glad I made it, that I’m still here. I’m glad you’re here with me, I don’t know what would have happened if-“ 

“Shush,” Lilac said, already pulling him into another hug before he started bawling, clutching her tightly with one arm and Tristan with the other when he joined them. Isaiah moved as well, circling all of them with her arms in a protective hug. 

“Don’t think about the what-if’s,” she instructed, kissing Arun’s forehead. “You’re here now, with us, that’s all that matters. That’s the most important part.” 

“That’s right. The past is the past, you made it and you’re here now. And we’re with you, alright? It won’t happen again. I won’t let it. I promise you I won’t let it,” Tristan’s voice died into a whisper as he spoke. Isaiah could see him biting his lips as he tried to hold back his tears. Lilac was already crying with Arun as well; she rubbed Tristan’s back comfortingly. 

“Let it out. It’s alright.” 

And he did. Isaiah even shed some tears herself, and the team continued to sob in each other’s arms. They were scared, but they were hopeful. Fearful of the future, definitely, but glad to be there in the then and now with each other. They weren’t broken in the slightest. They were whole. They were stronger. They were going to _get_ stronger. 

“Is it alright if we join you?” Kazh asked, voice quiet as he sat down just next to Arun and joined the hug. Neta and Wiley were on either side of Tristan, joining the pile. No words needed to be said. Even Reg placed a hand against Arun’s back in some semblance of a hug; they all felt the same emotions, high-strung and tense, though relieved and simply tired. 

After a while, the teams detached themselves from each other to give Arun space. Wiley immediately checked in on him, catching him up on the things he missed over break. He wasn’t at his full energy, but the two were already scheming plans. The rest of the teams joined in their planning and conversations, a lively atmosphere brightening the once dismal room. 

Kazh looked over the teams, emotion swelling within him. Still, his eyes cracked open when he noticed Tristan’s hard gaze on him. Noting the teams were distracted enough, the two excused themselves, heading outside of the infirmary. 

“So. Talking, leader to leader?” 

“Yeah,” Tristan said, rubbing his eyes. He looked so tired. “Kazh, I’m scared.” 

“Is it that team THUG group?” Kazh asked, offering a steadying hand on Tristan’s upper arm. 

“Yeah. A member of my team was nearly killed by them. The prospect of it happening again is terrifying. I’m _scared,_ when it happens again, what if I can’t protect them?” 

Kazh held both of Tristan’s arms now, looking him dead in the eye. “Tristan, don’t freak out about this. Trust me, you’re already a capable leader, and a strong Huntsman, and this school is training us so that we can _stop_ things like this from happening. I know you can and will protect your team.” 

“I- I feel so inadequate. I wasn’t there for them, Arun was hurt because…” 

“You came through when they needed you the most. Remember that. And you came through for me when I needed your help. For Reg too, and I’m sure Wiley and Neta in some way. Don’t doubt yourself. I hope we don’t run into them again, but if-slash-when we do, I know you’ll be prepared for it. I know you can handle it.” 

“I’m sorry. You’re right, I’m the leader for a reason, right? I can’t let them down again. I won’t let them down again. I promised I wouldn’t and I can’t ever go back on a promise.” 

“Yeah, that’s the spirit! You can do it Tristan, I believe that you can.” 

“Thanks, Kazh. Still, that’s not gonna stop me from being scared, but I feel a lot better hearing that from you.” 

“I can’t hold your hand if you want,” Kazh teased, pulling away. 

“Only if I need it, thanks bae NO. 2~” Tristan sing-songed back, sniffling and wiping his eyes again. 

“You got it, b-A,” Kazh chuckled, shaking his head. “Let’s go back inside, I don’t want to know how much of Wiley and Arun’s planning I’ve missed.” 

“Gotta keep those two out of trouble, right,” Tristan agreed, going to the door. He hesitated to open it, stopping to say, “I mean it sincerely. Thank you.” 

“I know. You’re welcome,” Kazh answered with a nod. With that, Tristan led him inside. 


End file.
